


Touch the Sky

by misura



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Canon - Manga, Crack, Implied Sexual Content, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: "It's a Vongola family tradition," Reborn said. "Points will be awarded based on performance."





	Touch the Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Midnight_Run](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Run/gifts).



> CNTW: technically, Tsuna is underage by a couple of hours

"It's a Vongola family tradition," Reborn said. "Points will be awarded based on performance."

 _By whom?_ Tsuna almost made the mistake of asking. "Let me guess: the loser gets killed?" It had to be a joke. _At least this means someone remembered my birthday._

"Don't be ridiculous," said Reborn. "The loser gets remedial classes by a special tutor."

 _I shouldn't have asked._ "Um."

"I have already informed your Guardians. All you need to do is pick a location for the contest."

_I should have stayed in bed this morning._

 

Going out for a walk to clear his head had seemed like a good idea.

"Boss!"

 _Not a good idea after all._ "H-hi." He felt like Gokudera was looking at him differently. Like he was picturing Tsuna naked - which was no excuse for Tsuna doing the same, really.

"Reborn told me it's your birthday next week," Gokudera said.

"Y-yes." _I was just imagining things! He doesn't know about the silly contest!_ Possibly, Tsuna should warn him, but what was he supposed to say? 'Incidentally, we're also going to have sex'?

"Of course, I already knew." Gokudera blushed and looked away.

 _He does know about the contest!_ "Um."

Gokudera hugged him. "I love you, boss. That's - that's all I wanted to say. And if anyone tries anything you don't like, all you gotta do is say the word and I'll blow them up."

"T-thanks?" _He means well._ "You're a good friend, Gokudera."

"Aww, boss."

_All right. Maybe I should just go and talk to people about this._

 

"Pretty serious, eh?" Yamamoto swung his sword at an imaginary opponent.

 _Same old Yamamoto._ "It is that."

"I guess I wouldn't like to lose."

"Well," Tsuna said.

Yamamoto grinned at him. "Don't suppose you'd like to give me an edge by letting me get in a bit of early practice."

 _What are you saying?_ "Well."

Yamamoto sheathed his sword. His hair was a bit mussed. "We're friends, aren't we, Tsuna?"

"Y-yes?"

Yamamoto sighed. "Never mind. I'm going to win this fair and square."

 

"Ha, ha! I'm going to win and make everyone else look stupid without their clothes on!"

 _This kid has no idea what's going on._ "Um."

 

"You interrupted my nap," Hibari said. "I should kill you."

 _S-scary!_ "Please don't? I'm very, very sorry for disturbing you?"

"I find people who apologize very annoying." Hibari definitely wasn't picturing him naked. _Bruised and beaten to a bloody pulp, maybe?_

"Ah." _Why did I think this was a good idea?_ "I just - "

Hibari glared.

"Never mind?"

"I see," Hibari said. "So you only interrupted my nap to annoy me and waste my time? Do you have a death wish, or are you just that stupid? Not that it makes any difference to me."

"I - it's my birthday next week?"

Hibari waved dismissively. "Fine. I'll let you go. An early birthday present, but only because I'm still a bit tired and you don't look like much fun to beat up, anyway."

 

"Don't you worry, Sawada! I've been on an extreme training regime ever since I heard!"

_All right, now I'm worried!_

Ryohei sniffed and raised one gloved hand to wipe some sweat off of his forehead. "Believe me, it's going to be an unforgettable extreme experience!"

_Now I'm even more worried!_

 

"The guys have been showing me some stuff," Chrome said. "I want to do well, boss."

Tsuna glanced over to where said guys were lounging, seemingly casual and paying no attention to the two of them whatsoever. "Oh."

"Was that wrong? Did you want me to be inexperienced? Mukuro said I should decide for myself and that you wouldn't mind either way, because you're a good, kind person whose heart is pure."

"Mukuro said that?" Less a matter of like recognizing like, and more a matter of opposites attracting, maybe. "And um, whatever you want to do is fine with me. I mean, my opinion doesn't matter. You're your own person. If you don't want to - please don't feel obliged to do anything you don't want to do."

She hugged him. If looks could kill, he would have been very, very dead. Apart from that, though, it felt kind of nice, like it had when Gokudera'd done it. He didn't really want to picture Chrome naked, but imagining kissing her was all right, wasn't it? _Just a kiss doesn't make you a pervert, does it?_

"It makes me really happy when you say things like that, boss. Mukuro's right about you."

 _Mukuro's a murderer and a psychopath._ Chrome wasn't, of course. _Yet._

"Take some time to think about it, okay?"

She nodded solemnly. Humoring him, he suspected, but what more could he say?

 

_I feel like I'm forgetting something._

Two days remained. His stomach hadn't stopped hurting yet. When he managed to fall asleep at all, he dreamt of waking up and discovering someone had stolen his clothes, or of Yamamoto, playing baseball naked. His right hand turning into Gokudera while he was touching himself. Hibari, beating him up and then kissing his bloody mouth. Chrome, being 'shown things' by Mukuro's two friends who pretended she meant nothing to them half the time and would defend her to the death the other half.

_Something important._

Ryohei, jumping him after ten rounds of boxing practice, untying the laces on his boxing gloves with his teeth, both their bodies hot and slick with sweat. Lambo, all grown up and calmed down, kissing a slow, lazy trail of kisses down his chest, in no hurry whatsoever to get on with things.

_Oh well. It's probably just my imagination._

 

"Ah. Tsuna." Reborn was sitting at the breakfast table with Bianchi by his side. "Have you decided yet where to celebrate your birthday?"

 _Ack. It was something important after all._ "Er." _I'm dead!_

"Location's not important," Bianchi said. "On occasions like this, the most important thing is love."

Reborn nodded slowly. _Saved!_ "That is true. Would you say you love your Guardians, Tsuna?"

"Um, yes?" _Some more than others, maybe?_

Reborn shot him. "Then you really should have made sure they'd be able to celebrate your birthday in a suitable location. Loyalty goes both ways. A good boss should always take care of his men and make sure they're comfortable."

Tsuna lumbered to his feet. "I WILL NOW DEATH-PERATELY - "

Reborn hit him over the head with a mallet. "No need. I've arranged a trip for Mama to go and visit your father. We can hold the celebration right here. After all, there won't be that many guests coming, so there's no need for anything extravagant."

Bianchi sighed dreamily. "I'm going to bake a birthday cake to express my love."

"Er, that's very nice of you, but - "

"She means for me," Reborn said. "Surely you haven't forgotten it's my birthday tomorrow."

Bianchi glowered. "How shameful, to forget your beloved teacher's birthday."

"I'll be expecting a real gift this year," Reborn said. "If you don't find me something good, I'll kill you."

 _Argh. There were_ two _important somethings to remember!_

 

He ended up at Yamamoto's family restaurant, which held a surprisingly large number of people, considering it wasn't supposed to open until later that afternoon.

"Ahahaha!"

_Glad my impending death is amusing someone._

Yamamoto slapped him on the shoulder. "Relax. You've still got a whole day, right? And look, Gokudera's here, too, and Ryohei, and Lambo, and even Hibari. You can't tell me the six of us can't handle coming up with the perfect birthday gift."

Gokudera muttered something about stupid cows.

Ryohei slumped over and started snoring. Hibari rolled over and kicked him until he stopped.

Lambo picked his nose.

_I'm not sure how much help these guys are going to be._

"Maybe you could get him a new tie?" Yamamoto suggested.

_That sounds too easy._

Ryohei punched someone in his sleep.

Lambo started playing with the ten-year bazooka.

"Why don't we just say the gift I got him's from both of us?" Gokudera said.

 _That_ definitely _sounds too easy._

"See? Problem solved." Yamamoto smiled. "You can - " Someone knocked on the door. Yamamoto frowned. "I hope that's not a customer."

It wasn't.

"Am I late?" Chrome asked.

 

The pattern of the tiles in restaurant's bathroom was very soothing. Tsuna felt he could study it for hours and hours, until he'd have reached a state of perfect calm and peace.

"Come on, Tsuna. Unlock the door so we can talk about this."

 _I don't want to talk about this. I want to go home._ On second thought, perhaps not home. Somewhere, though. _A place where people won't try and talk me into having sex with them._

Not that he didn't like the idea of sex with Yamamoto or Gokudera _or, well, any of them. Just ... one at a time? And not right here, right now? I mean, we haven't even kissed or anything._

"Chrome says that if she's the reason you're doing this, she'll leave," Yamamoto said, which was playing dirty. "Ryohei's suggested she join his boxing club so that he can toughen her up."

"Can you just give me a moment? Besides, isn't this supposed to happen on my birthday?"

"Gokudera said you seemed a bit tense. So we talked it over and figured, well, why wait? Why not do it a little earlier, without all the pressure of a contest and Reborn watching?"

Put like that, it sounded kind of reasonable. Apart from the bit where it turned out the plan really had been for Reborn to watch him have sex.

"I guess, if you really don't want to, the six of us can do this by ourselves and leave you out of it," Yamamoto went on. "It won't be the same, mind, but if that's what you want ... "

 _What_ do _I want?_ To keep himself locked up in the bathroom while his closest friends ( _well, my closest friends and Hibari_ ) were enjoying themselves? _They're probably nervous about this, too._ Gokudera'd been blushing. Ryohei'd come up with some kind of training, to help him get ready. Chrome had asked Mukuro's two friends for help.

_It's not all about me. It's about them, too. And if they're okay with trying to do this here and now, shouldn't I have that same courage? I'm their Sky, after all._

_More importantly, they're my friends._

He unlocked the door. Yamamoto was leaning against the wall, looking as calm and collected as he ever did. _Like he'd have waited the rest of his life for me to come out of there, if that's what it'd have taken._ "Hey."

"Hey," said Yamamoto. "You ready now?"

 _As ready as I'll ever be._ "I'm ready."

 

His resolution lasted a grand total of three minutes.

"I'm not ready!"

Hibari had Yamamoto pressed up against a wall, which would have been alarming if Yamamoto hadn't so clearly been enjoying himself. Ryohei and Gokudera had Chrome between them, taking turns kissing her and each other.

"You're a bit late, young Vongola."

Tsuna turned and told himself not to get excited. _He's not going to be here for longer than five minutes._ "I didn't think - "

"They'll have time for you, after," Lambo said. "I hope you rested up. As for me, Reborn saw fit to permit that weapon-tuner of yours to have another shot at the ten-year bazooka, so here I am, and here I will stay, for the next twelve hours. A one time thing, alas."

"Oh. Then you're ... ?" He hadn't expect Lambo, of all people, to be first. It made sense, in a way, that none of the others would have picked Lambo - not before he'd turned into his adult self, at least.

"I'll start you off slow and easy. No rush, after all," Lambo promised. "In fact, I - "

_Argh. So much for Gianni actually being able to modify something._

"Boss! I'm so sorry I didn't see you come in!"

 _Double argh. It wasn't the bazooka that caused that explosion._ Lambo twitched faintly.

"Now, let's not get hasty," Yamamoto said, Hibari stalking behind him. "I think this should be Tsuna's call."

"Agreed! And, Sawada, I don't mean to brag, but I think you know who here has been training to give you the most extreme pleasure possible. So I'm just saying, why save the best for last when you can have it first?"

_Great. Maybe a contest wasn't such a bad idea after all. At least there'd have been rules._

"Er," said Tsuna.

"Perseverance," whimpered Lambo.

 

"I'm very disappointed in you," Reborn said. "However, since you did get me an acceptable birthday gift, I've decided to be lenient. Instead of killing you, I'll cancel your birthday party. After all, you didn't show up in time for mine, so it's only fair nobody will attend yours."

"How is that fair? I was only five minutes late! And who celebrates their birthday at breakfast, anyway?" was what Tsuna, of course, did not say. "Oh," was what he said instead.

"It will give you and your Guardians an additional year to mature."

"Er, yes. Thanks, Reborn!"

 

("That boy is a boy no longer," Bianchi said.)

("At least he only had six," Reborn replied. "Dino's birthday celebration lasted nearly three months, and by the end of it, he slept for almost a week.")


End file.
